DESCRIPTION: (Adapted from the applicant's narrative) The purpose of this core is to provide centralized care, breeding, genotyping and quality control of inbred rat strains, and transgenic and knockout mice used by investigators in the Center. The core will provide a mechanism for the distribution of new experimental transgenic and knockout models to Center and non-Center investigators both at the University of Iowa and outside the institution. The main responsibilities of the core will be: 1) generation of new transgenic models; 2) maintenance of genetic stocks of rats and mice; 3) genotyping transgenic and knockout mice; 4) generation of compound mutants and transgenics 5) provision of experimental and control mice to investigators; and 6) quality control.